


5 times Dean Winchester got the finger and one time he got more than he bargained for

by MellyCrazyCoconut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), just Dean being a horny little bitch, like at all, she just wanted to have some fun, the clowns pushed her, writer doesn't give a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyCrazyCoconut/pseuds/MellyCrazyCoconut
Summary: Wow, look at me go... chapters and plot and everything!Prompt given to me by "Sexy" (gives you high five!)Inspired by the scene in "The devil in the details" where Cas wants to take Deans temperature using his finger. In this fic he did, Dean liked, Dean wants MORE, Dean makes evil plans...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

Dean has never felt this nauseous in his entire life. He starts gagging and hurries to get out of the car. Just in time... His vision is blurring, so he sits down and leans against the Impala. Okay, it’s fine...he’s fine... 

“Dean? I came as soon as you called... Are you ok?” 

Nope! Not okay! He's sick again. Violently so. 

Cas puts his hand on Deans shoulder, as he groans and sits back up. 

“You’re not alright...” 

Dean wipes his mouth on his jacket and looks up at Cas, “Obviously. What’s wrong with me?” 

Cas places a hand on Deans forehead en looks into his eyes. Man, those are some blue eyes...Dean almost finds himself getting lost in them, basking in the intimacy of prolonged eye contact... Ugh, his stomach is killing him! Can’t Cas make it stop?! 

“What are you doing?” 

Cas gives him a stern look, “Stick out your tongue” 

Dean obliges and Cas looks inside his mouth, “Alright, we done? Can you heal me now?!” 

“No Dean, we are not done! If this is what I think it is, I won’t be able to heal you! But I need to be sure....”, he holds up his index finger, “Now let me take your temperature.” 

Dean gives a deer-in-headlights-look and tries to push Cas’ hand away, “What? No! Not happening!” 

Cas is not impressed. He rolls his eyes, lifts up his left eyebrow and picks Dean up from the ground. 

“Listen to me: you’re going to let me examine and diagnose you correctly. Then, if at all possible, I will heal you. Or I could just leave you here being absolutely miserable. And possibly turn to salt. Your choice.” 

*Wait...wha...salt?!* Dean throws Cas a terrified look. 

“It might be smiting sickness. We’re close to the blast site. What the angels did... It poisoned the entire area. I’ll know for sure if I take your temperature. So, are we going to have a problem?!” 

Shit, that eyebrow... if he wasn’t feeling like shit right now... Hey! No! Bad Dean! 

“I... guess...” He’s suddenly manhandled to bending over the hood of his car. 

“Good choice. Now relax.” 

Before he can even begin to react, Deans pants are loosened, ass stripped bare and Cas’ finger is going where no man has gone before. He wants to pull away, scream out in pain, tell him to stop! Only... it’s...kind off... the opposite of what he wants...? *What the hell?!* 

Cas’ finger twitches. 

“Oh fuck!”, Dean swears he can see stars explode... 

“Not to worry, Dean. Almost done.”, Cas says and pulls away again. His face somber. 

“It’s smiting sickness. You need to get away from here” 

Dean shakes his head, “No, we don’t know if it worked... Amara could still be out there!” 

“Angels aren’t affected by it, I’ll go.” 

Deans stomach starts to churn. Oh god...he’s gonna vomit again... 

“Okay, probably better that way. I’ll take a drive and check on Sam. And Cas...if she’s dead, bring her body out.” 

“And if she’s not?” 

Dean looks him in the eyes, silently begging him to be careful, “Run.” 

********* 

Later, when Dean’s driving and gradually starts feeling better, he allows himself to think about what Cas did. How it felt. Fuck...it felt...good. Really good. And he wasn’t even doing that much. Imagine if he’d... NO! No, no, no... Cas is his best friend, he can’t be thinking about him like THAT! 

Okay, maybe he’s been having some less then pure thoughts about the angel...been eying him a bit more closely, but that doesn’t mean anything...right? Right??? 

He takes a deep breath and pushes the pedal all the way down. 

He’s so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short bit about curious Dean...

CHAPTER 2 

///Bend over Dean... yes, such a good boy. Let’s see how much you can take, hmm? Want some more? I’ll give you more... mmm, look at you... So needy, so desperate... Oh you take it so well... You like it hard don’t you, hard and deep and... ///

Dean wakes up with a start. Oh god, what...? What the fuck was THAT?! He didn’t need to look down to know he was sporting a leaking, throbbing hard-on. Shit, Cas platonically slipped him the finger and now he was having sex dreams about the angel?! He scrubs his hands over his face and tries to will his erection away. Yeah, that’s not happening anytime soon... He reaches under the covers and wraps a hand around himself. Needs must when the devil drives... 

*Don’t think about Cas... don’t think about those blue eyes, that raven hair, his immense strength, his hands -oh fuck- his fingers...* 

The more Dean tries not to think about him, the more his hand accelerates its movements. He wonders... maybe he could use his own fingers? He could do this himself, right? Right. He’s never had anyone go near his ass, ever. Well, except Cas the other day... It’s one thing to admit to yourself you’re bi, but he hadn’t really been on board with acting on it. For fucks sake, he’s 37, he can do this and shouldn’t be ashamed to want it! 

He reaches down and touches his hole. Man, that’s so strange... *Ok, time to be a man about it* He inserts one finger. *Okay nope! Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch! Auwch, fuck!* 

How did this feel good when Cas did it? Oh, wait... lube! He needs lube! Activities are briefly paused as Dean searches his bedside table...Bingo! Time to get this show on the road again! 

Except... the discomfort of a dry finger up his ass combined with the momentary distraction apparently caused his erection to go down. He lets himself fall back down on his pillow and lets out a sigh. 

*So much for that...* 

Dean’s angry now. His right hand has been his only relief lately... he hasn’t gotten laid in ages. And now even that’s faltering. Oh, there has been occasion for meaningless sex with the random stranger, but something’s stopping him. Someone... 

*Ok Dean, time to come clean with yourself... you’re a bi man and you’re head over heels for an angel of the lord who probably has no understanding of romantic love and unknowingly fondled you just right a few days ago. Nice going...* 

He takes a few minutes to berate himself and suddenly a perfect opportunity presents itself: a text from Cas himself, asking him how he’s doing and if he needs taking care of. 

A wicked smile forms on Deans face as a plan starts to take form in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needs dokter Cas...

CHAPTER 3 

Cas arrives at the bunker and is immediately dragged to Deans room. Dean is sweating... he’s nervous and excited and feeling mischievous all at once. He needs to do this very carefully, so he doesn’t scare Cas off. Off course he could just ask him to throw him on the bed and finger him until he goes cross-eyed, but come on... like Cas would ever want to do that. Like he’d ever have a chance in hell with an actual Angel of the Lord. Cas, who gave up so much for him and Sam, who rebelled against Heaven, who did a bout of self-inflicted penance in Purgatory, who is still so naïve and kind... What is he, compared to that? Still just Dean... traumatised, scar-riddled, emotionally constipated Dean. 

“Dean, what’s wrong? What was it you needed from me?” 

Wooh, boy! If only he knew what he really needed... Cas is looking at him with a frown on his face, obviously worried. Right, time to get this show on the road! 

“Well... I’ve been thinking... since you diagnosed me smiting-sickness... is it...can you... canyoufindotherdiseases?” 

Smooth Winchester... real smooth. How you ever managed to get so many women to sleep with you is a mystery on its own. 

“Sure. Is there something you’re worried about? Are you in pain?!” 

Ah man, Cas sounds so worried. That wasn’t what he was going for. Ok Dean... brave face... act the shit out of this! 

“Oh! No! Nothing's really wrong, it’s just... look, I’m 37 now and I haven’t exactly had the healthiest lifestyle. A normal dude my age would visit a doctor and have a physical exam done, but I don’t know... doctors, hospitals...not a fan. Plus, I’m technically dead, so... I thought, maybe you could...you know...” 

Cas blinks. Fast. 

“Off course, Dean. Whatever you need. What is it that a doctor checks during such an exam though?” 

Aha! Good thing Dean googled beforehand! Here we go... 

“ok, so uhm the vital signs need to be checked, you know: blood pressure, heartrate, temperature... Then also check for heart- and lung disease. Throath, teeth, eyes, neck, abdomen, reflexes, skin... and uhm... testiclesandprostate.” 

Dean flinches as he says those last words. No, nope, he won’t want to do that, will he? God, he’s such an idiot... 

‘Ok. Strip.” 

“Wha...?” 

“Strip. I can examine heart, lungs, brain and organs just by laying a hand on you, but some things I need to actually see and feel. My grace isn’t what it used to be, after all...” 

Dean has never stripped faster in his life! He no longer cares about decency, let’s go full frontal... fuck this shit! Cas starts circling him, looking extremely concentrated and not at all affected by Deans nakedness. 

“Your scars all seem to have healed nicely, no weird spots or irritated skin... every freckle accounted for. Let’s move one...” 

He stops in front of him, just a liiiiiitle bit to close... and places his right hand on Deans left shoulder. A warm feeling travels through his body. Like Cas is hugging him right through his skin and bones. He feels relaxed and starts leaning into the touch. 

“Ah yes, my mark is still there on a molecular level...that’ll help...Let’s see... Everything seems fine...maybe going a bit easier on your liver would be a good plan. Good thing I clear your arteries every time I heal you. “ 

The Mark!! He mourned its absence, so learning it's still there –though unseen- makes him want to cry. No! Stop! Breathe... OMG that is Cas’ hand traveling over his chest...abdomen...OMG! CAS is touching his dick... 

“Relax Dean” 

Cas’ voice rumbles softly as he examines him. Thoroughly. Dean starts getting hard. 

*nonononoooo! No boner, not now, don’t ruin it!* 

“It’s ok Dean, natural reaction to touch...I don’t mind” 

OMG, really?! *Breathe....* 

“No illnesses and it obviously works...perfect.” 

He did NOT just call his dick PERFECT!!! Oh man, he’s going to hell...again... 

Cas’ hand travels downwards and Dean just about swallows his tongue. 

“Sensitive huh? Quite normal I believe. No deviations detected. Your testicles feel very heavy though...” 

Ya think?! Dean has started thinking about kissing Sam to stop him from coming all over Cas’ hand! Nothing spoils the mood like incest... 

“When was the last time you masturbated, Dean?” 

*Oh man, just shoot me now...* Dean clears his throat, opens his eyes and makes the mistake of looking down. Cas is down on one knee, looking at his junk. Intensely. 

“I don’t know man, lots of things going on... haven’t really had the time or desire to...ya know...” 

*LIAR...* 

Cas gets back up and looks him straight in the eye. Such beautiful blue eyes... eyes like the sky... 

“That’s very unhealthy Dean. Not to worry, I still have to take your temperature and examine your prostate. I hear prostate stimulation can lead to a very satisfying orgasm. I’ll see what I can do...” 

Oh, hell yesss! Dean is 100% on board! He walks to the bed and gets on all fours. No time like the present and times-a-wastin'! 

Cas gets with the plan instantly. Without preamble, he places himself at Deans...uhm...business end...and instantly sinks in his indexfinger. 

*Holy shit! OMFG that’s gooood* 

“Cas...Cas, why... why doesn’t it hurt? You got some angel-grace-lube thing or what?!” 

Cas actually has the AUDACITY to smirk! He thinks its funny...Dean is drowning in lust and the angel is fucking laughing! 

“No Dean, nothing like that. I don’t require lube for this because my grace makes my vessel vibrate slightly. Hardly detectable, but enough to make your skin and muscles relax. Temperature’s fine by the way. Now let’s see if I can find...” 

Cas retracts his finger slightly and pushes back in with two fingers this time. With deadly fucking accuracy. Oh yeah, that’ll do the trick... Deans rock hard and itching to touch himself, but he doesn’t dare doing THAT. No... no... that would give the game away. He grips his sheets so tight it hurts. 

“Again, perfectly normal. I will now proceed with the prostate stimulation, if that’s ok with you? I’m not hurting you, am I?” 

It takes all Dean has to not moan like a 5dollar whore instead of speaking. 

“No...No! No pain! You're golden. Go for it!” 

And does he ever... Cas starts by lightly stroking his prostate, soon followed by a light tapping that soon turns hard and frantic. Dean’s barely holding on by a thread. He starts shaking and can’t help but moan and pant. 

“Yes Dean, let go...release the tension... “ 

Cas’ fingers start grinding aggressively onto his prostate and he’s so close...so fucking close... 

“Come Dean.” 

That does it. Dean comes. Hard. All over the bed. The sounds he makes would make his face burn, if it wasn’t doing that already. He collapses...utterly and completely spent. 

Cas pulls away, but not before cleaning him with his grace and covering him with a plaid. 

“Sleep well, Dean. I’m here when you need me.” 

Yeah... that plan absolutely succeeded... 

*high five for yourself Dean Winchester!*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Dean, problem solver cas, Sam is scarred for life :)  
> Thanks for helping me out with this one Jas!

CHAPTER 4 

CRASH!!! 

A chair hits the wall, books are sent flying. 

“God fucking damnit!!!” 

He’s raging, tearing through the room like a Fury on speed. Drinking untill he passes out isn’t gonna cut it tonight... The need to destroy, to make his hands bleed is overwhelming. 

Suddenly strong arms encircle him and even though all his instincts scream at him to fight back, he stills. 

“Dean!” 

The stern voice, the tight hold...like a steel cage, yet so very comforting. He feels himself calm down, submits to Cas without a thought. 

“Breathe Dean...Yes, that’s it... Sam called me. He told me about the case. About the girl...” 

Dean crumples. Weighed down by guilt, his knees buckle. 

“I’m going to release you now. The map table is right here, sit down on it” 

He doesn’t even think about fighting back, just does what he’s told like a good little soldier. But he’s not good... a good hunter would not have... SHE wouldn’t have... 

“She died, Cas...” 

His voice is barely audible, choked up with anger and pain and regret. 

“I know”, Cas sighs, “Sam told me the whole story. It wasn’t your fault, Dean. I understand your anger, I do. But I can’t let you hurt yourself like this.” 

Dean laughs. A dirty, broken sound. 

“I can’ just turn it off, Cas. The anger... it’s festering beneath my skin and I just...I need... I don’t know. Distraction? Something good to focus on? I don’t know man...” 

Cas raises his head, if they were cartoon characters a lightbulb would be flying above his head. 

“Take of your pants.” 

Yeah, ok, as distractions go, that’s a good one! 

“Excuse me?!” 

But Cas isn’t in the mood for games. He starts unbuckling Dean’s belt, makes quick work of his zipper next and before Dean can even think of something to say he‘s half naked and being pressed backwards onto the table. 

“The other day, my actions seamed to relax you immensely. I believe it could be sufficiënt to distract you and provide a less violent outlet for all this adrenaline.” 

Dean can’t help himself, sassing people is what he does... 

“Oh, baby, yeah...talk clinically to me, gets me all hot and bothered”, he says as he rolls his eyes. 

The look Cas throws him could mean he’s angry and wants to eat him alive or... something else. His eyes seem...heated? Noooo, he’s just projecting. No way Cas could want him. Do angels even ‘want’? 

He’s pulled from his train of thought by the feeling of hands caressing his hips. One hand slides down and starts fondling his dick. Ok, yeah... that’ll work! Cas seems to have a clear grasp of what he’s doing, pun intended. Within seconds Dean is fully erect and practically begging for more. Cas’ other hand starts playing with his balls, caresses them, cradles them, tugs al little... and then he goes further south. He's not even going slow anymore, none of this careful one-finger-bullshit, but straight up pushes 2 fingers in and hits his prostate dead-on. 

“Distracted yet?”, Cas asks with a smirk on his face. 

Dean means to give a snappy retort, but what comes out of his mouth is a strangled moan. When he opens his eyes, he sees an intense gaze fixed on him. Cas’ mouth hangs open a bit and there’s an innocence written all over his face that doesn’t belong to someone doing such filthy things to his best friend in the name of science... 

He can’t take it, he pushes himself up, wraps his arms and legs around Cas and buries his face in the crook of his neck. 

“Do you mind? I...uh...I need more...ah... more.” 

Cas hasn’t stopped his ministrations, in fact, the closeness, his smell, the new angle and extra friction make it even better. His lips keep moving over the skin of Cas’ neck, nose pressing against his jaw, breathing him in. Before long, Dean’s moaning like he’s being paid for it, uninhibited and LOUD. He’s moving against the angel, oblivious of the way said angel has started panting and biting his lip. 

He sounds breathless when he tells Dean: “Come. Come for me. Now!” 

And right before he complies, Dean notices a hardness against his thigh. As he spurts all over Cas’ hand, the angel tenses and lets out a low groan, almost a growl. 

*Fuck! Did Cas just...?!* 

He looks up into those blue eyes and... 

BAM!!! 

The moment’s broken. Sam is standing in the doorway looking absolutely gobsmacked, cup of tea on the floor. Right... war room... how exhibitionistic of them. 

Cas recoils so quickly, Dean nearly tumbles of the table. He pulls his trench coat tightly around him, but not before Dean notices the wet spot. *OMG, he totally DID!* 

“I... need to go. Goodbye.” 

He spins on his heels and flees the bunker like it’s on fire. 

*WTF...* 

He turns to his visibly distraught brother. 

“Dean!”, Sam says, eyes wide as saucers, “FFS man, put on some pants!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam isn't happy, Dean sees the error in his ways, Cas returns... My, oh, my, whatever could be next?????

CHAPTER 5 

Dean starts redressing as Sam cleans up his tea. 

If he thought Sam was going to let him just sneak off to his room without an explanation, he was wrong. 

“You guys do remember I live here too, right? I mean, it’s nice that you two finally gave in to that infuriating sexual tension, but come on, man... on the map table?!” 

O-kay...? Dean knows his brother wouldn’t mind his brother being with a man, but...huh...no surprise? At all?! So much for being stealthy. 

“Sorry man, got a bit violent because of how the case worked out and then Cas came in and...well... we got carried away I guess.” 

Sam grins, “Yeah, no shit Sherlock. So, how long have you been together? Oh and congrats btw...” 

He has no idea what to say to that. How does one explain this? Fuck... Sam’s not gonna like this, is he? Dean moves to one of the chairs. 

“We’re not together”, he says as he sits and looks at his feet, “it’s just... this.” 

“What? Why?! You've been dancing around each other for ages now.” 

Sam seems genuinely confused. He takes one of the chairs and faces Dean. *oh great, therapy-Sam... Okay Winchester, time to lay all your cards on the table. How bad can it be?* 

************* 

BAD!!! Very bad!!! Sam is currently sporting a mother-of-all-bitchfaces and chewing him out like nobody’s business. 

“WTF Dean! You do realise this is basically non-consensual sex, right?! You deceiving him so he’d touch you, making him manhandle you in the name of... idk... stress-relief?!”, Sam says, pacing the room with both hands in his hair. 

“What?! No nononono we both completely agreed! Hell, I may have been baiting him to do it, but he’s the one that pushed ME onto the table and we BOTH...” 

Sam throws his hands up in the air, “Stop! I don’t want to know!”, he makes a circular move with his hand, “all...this... it’s not healthy. Like at ALL! You need to explain yourself to him and apologise. Right the fuck now! If you want ANY chance at ever having a real relationship with Cas, you need to do this. Tell me you at least understand that?” 

And he does. He really does. 

************* 

The next time he sees Cas, two weeks have passed. He’s tried calling, texting... he even prayed to the guy and nothing. And now here he is. Walks into his room like he was never gone. 

“Hello Dean” 

He doesn’t sound like he normally does. Doesn’t stare into his eyes. Dean flinches. 

“Hey Cas... I’ve been trying to reach you. I was worried. Where’ve you been?” 

God, he’s shaking like a leaf... and does his voice always sound so squeaky? He’s never gonna get through this without at least one manly tear, is he? 

“Where I’ve been is off no importance, nor is my wellbeing... I just had a very interesting phone call with Sam. He seems to be under the impression that you hurt me.” 

Dean feels like shit. How could he do this? Right... time to face the music... 

“Cas, I’m so sorry! At the time I didn’t realise... I just thought... I just felt... “ 

He sits down on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. “I’m sorry, Cas”, he says as he feels his eyes get wet. 

There’s movement on the bed and suddenly Cas’ voice is in his ear, low and dangerous. 

“I’m not” 

The sudden change in atmosphere throws Dean for a loop and he suddenly finds himself on his belly, pyjama pants gone and arms restrained around his back. Cas’ firm grip on his hands makes him moan. God, he’s always been a sucker for the strong ones... 

Without making much of a fuss, he pushes his fingers home once again. Shit, that feels so good... when did he become such a slut for this? Cas isn’t moving though... why isn’t he moving? Dean looks back at him and is met with the surprising sight of Cas leering at him like a man starved. 

“So, tell me Dean”, he says as he tilts his head and squints his eyes, “if we are to do this right...do I have your consent?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' POV. First a bit smutty, then a bit sweet.

Cas looks down onto HIS righteous man... even after all these years, still beautiful, still THE Dean Winchester. He loves the way he submits to him. He’s got his arms locked together behind his back with one hand and 2 fingers up his ass and yet, Dean doesn’t move an inch. He’s such a skilled fighter, but makes no move whatsoever. Amazing. 

Cas thinks back to the recent conversation with Sam. He’d been trying to avoid him. He was convinced Sam would see through him, would see the true meaning behind his antics. And yes, maybe his actions are a bit shameful, but it’s the only way he would ever be able to touch Dean... to pretend he’s his. 

And then Sam started talking about consent. Asking Cas if he’s ok. Concerned about his wellbeing instead of Deans... And it suddenly dawned on him. 

“So, tell me Dean, if we are to do this right...do I have your consent?” 

He watches Deans eyes go wide. His breathing is accelerating, heartrate going up... a nice, red flush is spreading all over his body. He stays silent though. 

“Your brother is under the impression that you forced me into sexual acts.”, he says and lets out a little laugh as he tightens his hold on Deans arms, “It’s almost cute how you both see me as an innocent, little storybook-angel.” 

Dean let’s out a most delicious cry. Not in pain, no... he loves this. This show of strength. This domination. 

“I thought I told you when we met, angels are soldiers. I was the commander of my own garrison of angels. Used to be obeyed, used to be feared...admired...wanted.” 

He pushes in another finger and starts moving them, opening Dean up, preparing him for something... bigger. 

He drops his voice even lower as he says: “We’re guilty of the same crime, Dean and while you may feel the need to apologise, I assure you it is unnecessary.” 

Cas releases this hold on Deans arms, carefully removes his fingers –which causes Dean to whimper in a very unmanly fashion- and guides him onto his back. He then crawls over him, like a tiger sneaking up on his prey, never losing eye contact. When he reaches his face, he slides his nose to Deans, lips almost touching... so, so close... 

“Can I kiss you, Dean?” 

Dean still seems unable to for words, but he nods an closes the gap instantly. As their lips meet for the first time, everything else seems to fade away. Nothing exists except Dean&Cas... Cas&Dean... the whole universe could have imploded and he would not have noticed. The need for more is overwhelming and he deepens the kiss, caressing Deans tongue with his, exploring his mouth and the feeling of completeness makes him shiver. 

Dean suddenly breaks away, the lack of breath apparently too much. He’s looking at him with awe, says: “You can do whatever you want to me, Angel.” and lays back, hands above his head in total surrender. 

Dean is his. 

He wastes no time and attacks his mouth once more, puts his hands on Deans for a moment and starts sliding them down his arm, down his sides, dips them down over his hips and settles them on his glorious ass. Releasing his mouth, Cas pulls his hips up and guides his cock into Deans hole. There’s a little more resistance than there was with his fingers, but judging by the sounds, there is no pain. In fact, Dean is practically radiating waves of pleasure once Cas starts moving more vigorously, legs wrapped around his waist and back arching. Soon the room is filled with moans, pants, the slap of flesh on flesh... Remembering their time on the map table, he pulls Dean up. Deans arms wrap around his neck, one hand going into his hair and pulling...hard. He loves it, thrusts even harder and starts whispering in Deans ear: “Your mine now... mine to touch, mine to kiss, mine to fuck...” 

Dean can’t hold back anymore, his moans reaching a crescendo as he comes untouched, all over their stomachs. The way he tightens even more around Cas is maddening and a handful of thrusts bring on his own orgasm. The way he growls into Deans neck makes the other man's cock twitch and spurt a little more semen as a last hurrah. He feels his smile against his skin and finishes his sentence: 

“Mine to love.” 

************** 

From that day on, they are a force to be reconned with. No one dares utter a threat to either one of them, for fear of what the other might do. No one dares to go near Deans laptop, for fear of seeing whatever newfound kink Cas has been googling. No one questions the jumbo pack of sanitizer wipes on the backseat of the Impala. No one laughs when Sam gets several sets of ear plugs for Christmas. And no one has dry eyes when they watch Dean whisper “I love you, angel” into Cas’ ear, kisses the side of his head and holds him close as they watch the fireworks on New Year's Eve... 

The very happy end.


End file.
